Falling away with you
by Kitserix
Summary: The story that takes place after the one-shot "Come back to me" See what happens to a broken wolf mourning his imprint. Jacob/oc
1. Memories

_Hello dear reader!_

_Well as you see i changed my mind on the order of my story!_

_This one will be the first in 4 tales._

_As you see this one is called "Falling away with you"_

_Yes, i know twilight has used this song already,_

_but i think it fits what is going on in this story right now._

_The first few chapters will focus on Jacob and his emotions_

_on Liann's death. Be ready for some sad and depressed, short tempered Jacob!_

_Title: Falling away with you_

_Theme song: "Falling away with you" by Muse_

_By: MyNameIsAlice_

_(Heres our leading lady! portrayed by the lovely _

_Emma Stone!_

_./_5RGRypxxQU4/TNZCBFTHNDI/AAAAAAAAAgA/7w9E50yAWZg/s1600/09.)_

Chapter 1:Forgive me of my sins

:Jacob Black:

_I can't remember when it was good_

_Moments of happiness elude_

_Maybe I just misunderstood_

_All of the love we left behind_

_Watching the flash backs intertwine_

_Memories I will never find_

Memories.

That's all he had of her now, just cold empty memories. Jacob felt empty and broken, his eyes dark and dull. His skin growing from the lush russet color to a pale shade. He stared out his window, staring into nothingness. All he could see was forest,his mind and heart wishing for it all to be some sick dream. Wishing she was dead. It had been 2 days since they put her in the ground. Two days of none stop pain for Jacob, he had sunk into a deep and dark depression.

What was he to do now?

Should be deny the fact that Liann is dead and claim it as a bad dream? No.

_So I'll love whatever you become_

_And forget the reckless things we've done_

_I think our lives have just begun_

_I think our lives have just begun_

_And I'll feel my world crumbling,_

_I'll feel my life crumbling,_

_I'll feel my soul crumbling away,_

_And falling away,_

_Falling away with you_

_Staying awake to chase a dream_

_Tasting the air you're breathing in_

_I hope I won't forget a thing_

He couldnt, everytime he tried his wolf clawed at his skin. Cursing his human self for what he has done. Nature was punishing him, that much he knew. Oh and Mother Nature was a cruel and vengenful women with a wrath greater than any war or storm. Jacob glanced away from him window and walked to his drawer that was adawned with picture frames. His dark eyes scanned the photos carefully and his eyes landed on one that made his eyes tear up. He leaned out a shakey hand toward the picture picking it up gingerly and stared at it as the tears started to fall from his eyes. It was of him and Liann working on his Rabbit, back before he was a wolf...back when he was just Jacob. His thumb lightly glided over Liann's glass covered face, as his tears hit the frame. His body started to shake as he stared at her face, which smiled back at him crushing his heart more. He let out a roar of pain as his arm whipped out in a flash of anger as a sob racked his body sending pictures crashing to the wall with a loud crack dropping the photo in the process. He ran his hands through his hair sobbing loudly and he fell to his knees not caring who heard his crys of pain.

In the living room, sat Billy Black as he listened to his sons sobs. He looked over to Sam with a pained expression.

"I've tried everything. I'm worried Sam. He's refusing food. I cant lose my son, i cant watch his kill himself..." He said in a broken voice as Sam laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Promise to hold you close and pray_

_Watching the fantasies decay_

_Nothing will ever stay the same_

_And all of the love we threw away_

_And all of the hopes we've cherished fade_

_Making the same mistakes again_

_Making the same mistakes again_

"Dont worry Billy, Jacob wont die. He's strong." Sam said in a soft voice, unsure of the truth behind his words. He looked past Billy to Jacob's bedroom door and sighed sadly. He couldnt relate to his pain, but he was sure if he lost emily this is how he would be, close to death...wasting away to nothing.

Another painful sob racked Jacob's body again as his mind wondered to the past again. To the days where he and Liann spent days working on project in the garage, How he wished to go back to those days, where he was happy. Before everything, before this change and before he fell for Bella. He fingered a leather bracelet that he held close to his chest. Liann's took it to have a piece of her before she was put in the ground forever. He wished he was dead, he wanted to be with her. Then something caught his attendtion as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor. It was music from his alarm, the song was one Liann sang on many days he was around her. He began to sing the words softly as his voice cracked from the truth of the words.

"And I'll feel my world crumbling, I'll feel my life crumbling ,I'll feel my soul crumbling away,...And falling away...falling away with you...oh god." Jacob laid his face in his hands as sobbed again, falling to the floor again and he held himself and drowned in the last verse of the painful song.

_All of the love we left behind_

_Watching the flash backs intertwine_

_Memories I will never find_

_Memories I will never find..._

_So theres chapter one everyone! Tell me what you think!_

_As you can see this takes place 2 days after Liann was_

_buried, leaving poor broken Jacob to waste away for a few chapters._

_The stories for New Moon and Eclipse will be wrote soon, as prequel stories to this one!_

_So please comment and tell me what you think!_


	2. The Truth Hurts

Hey everyone! Heres chapter 2! Sorry its talen a while, but i was busy lol

I have many ideas for this story but i dont know if alot of people know that this is the

story for my oneshot "Come back to me" o_o

Well it is, so if you think i should change the name to it let me know so it easier for everyone

to find it. I'll always have a song for the chapter. It may not always fit completely with the chapter,

but i like having songs for each chapter. Like i said, there will always be a song and maybe a poem

every chapter. :3

Song: Everybody talks

by

Neon Trees

Poem: A breath away

by

Whisper Dawn

Feel you close

a breath away

this moment

I really want to stay

Feel the heat

know its from me and you

How can this be wrong

when the feelings last so long

I sigh with knowing, this time with you

will only last a few

I lay wondering

when it was

I let you slip, you caught me fast

before I knew it... your on my mind

all the time

this is just me, my thoughts alone

for when it comes to you

You show nothing new

Those words of yours were so sweet

I let my heart skip a beat

Yes, I know

infatuation comes and goes

For this thought of you

is only that

Breath once here...now its gone

This is how sweet love moves along.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The truth hurts<p>

:Jacob Black:

Jacob rose from the floor after spending hours sleeping after crying himself to sleep yet again. He glanced at his window, the full moon stared back at him. He turned his head away from it not wanting to see it staring at him, he gazed around his room, clothes, trash and glass littered the floor. He sighed heavily his head leaning back onto the side of his bed as his finger played with the leather bracelet around his wrist. He glanced down at it sighing again as he pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms ontop of them so he could bury his into them.

"Jacob..." Came an echoy voice that sounded like someone just whispered into his ear.

Jacob whipped around quickly his eyes wide and searching for the soruce of the voice but found nothing. Breathing heavily Jake backed away to the middle of his room, his bare feet stepping on the broken glasss. He knew that voice, oh god did he know it well. It haunted his dream every night, now it haunts him when hes awake.

"Jake...Jacob..." it came again as Jacob looked around wide eyed, his eyes tearing up again as he whimpered.

" It's not real...Its not her..." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head franticly. The voice called to him again and again as Jake throw his hands up to cover his ears from the sweet voice that he loves so much. As the voice kept calling, Jacob sunk to the floor squeezing his eyes tightly closed.

"No no no no...stop please...Liann.." He cried in a soft voice as tears fell from his eyes. A choking sob escaped his throat as he fell to his knees, his forehead hitting the worrden floor with a thud. The fire in his chest burned him to no end. It never stopped, not even in his sleep. In his dream he was weak, his body stripped bare to be attacked by the harsh memories and vivid nightmare that plauged him to no end.

Why was he such a fool? Stupid...Foolish...Cruel Jacob, oh and he was cruel. The growls, the icy hateful glares he gave her. Even after he denied her of love she still was there, but then he denied the friendship. He wanted nothing to do with her because he was in love with Bella. Or so he had thought. Bella was now one of them, a blood then remembered the hate in the pixie Cullens' eyes after Liann dead. Alice refused to see or spoke to or of him, for he was the cause of the pain Liann felt and died from. His heart ached him so much that it was hard to breath,

"Liann...stop haunting me...im sorry." Jake sobbed, "I love you...please.."

:Alice Cullen:

The seer looked out of her window her head laid on her folded arms as she sighed, Jasper entered the room and looked at his mate with sad eyes. Alice lifted her head and stared at one spot, a special spot. Liann's Grave. It sat just alittle ways from the Cullen's house, Alice frown sadly at the thought of her best friend who know lays in the ground.

"Alice..." came Jasper's voice, in a soft southern accent. Alice turnedd her head and her sad eyes landed on her mate, she said nothing but casted her eyes to the floor. Jasper knelted down infront of her grasping her small handds in his as he ran his thumb over it.

"Love theres nothing we could have done...you know that. She held no ill feelings toward Jacob and neither should you..." He said softly, as he watched her golden eyes blaze with the fire of hate for Jacob Black.

"No ill will?..."She growled, her lip pulled back in a snarl "How can i not when he's the reason shes dead!"

"Alice...I felt her feels. All she felt was love for everyone in that room even him." Jasper sighed. Alice ripped her hands from his grasped and stood up glaring at him.

"I hate him, Jasper. He took my friend from me. He killed her! He killed her...why her? She so kind to everyone! She didnt deserve that...She didnt.." Alice's yells became a soft sob as Jasper stood up and pulled her to him to hold her.

" Oh jasper... I miss her so much. its not the same..." she whispered, as Jasper stroked her back gently.

"I know..."

"How can i-" But before Alice could finish something flashed before her eyes make her grasp Jasper's shirt sleeve. A vision.

_The sun shining through the trees._

_Their house._

_Liann's grave._

_Liann's dug up grave._

_A panther running through the forest._

And the finally a flash of red hair and icy blue eyes.

Alice gasped as Jasper pulled her to arms length and looked at her. Alice's eyes were wide and in shock, her hand shaking.

"Alice! What did you see?" He said loudly shaking her a bit. As Alice finally focused on him.

"I..i saw her...I saw Liann." Jasper's eyes widened in shock.

" it cant be! She's dead."

"I saw her. it was her..." Alice said still shaking, Jasper gasped. He stood there shocked as his arms dropped to his side.

"Impossible..."

* * *

><p>I know i'm a terrible person for not updating. But here it is~ please tell me what you think? What did Alice really see in her vision? Is Liann trying to talk to Jacob or is he going mad? :D<p> 


	3. Author Note

_Hello my dear readers! - _

_I have a few questions before i continue on withthis story, I would love input from my reads. Also i love hearing what you all have to say about my story, plus your ideas are great welcomed!_

_As you can see i have already shown alittle of what may happen, as all of you know Alice's visions are not for sure. But if Liann IS to return how should she act toward Jacob? Should she fear him or hate him? Since she did not see him before she had dead she never knew of Jacobs regret for hurting her and pretty much killing her. As far as Jacob goes, if she does come back how do you all think he should act?_

_If any of you have ideas please PM or comment and tell me. Like i said your comments mean the world to me!_

_You most obedient servent,_

_Kitserix_


	4. Dreams and Phantoms

Hello my dear readers! Heres a new chapter for you all. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but Ive just recently got fired from my job :( so Ive been down about it. but i hope that this story bring my spirits up! Also i want to hear what you all have to say! please give me your comments and ideas!

:Recap!:

_**"I hate him, Jasper. He took my friend from me. He killed her! He killed her...why her? She so kind to everyone! She didn't deserve that...She didn't .." Alice's yells became a soft sob as Jasper stood up and pulled her to him to hold her.**_

_**" Oh jasper... I miss her so much. its not the same..." she whispered, as Jasper stroked her back gently.**_

_**"I know..."**_

_**"How can i-" But before Alice could finish something flashed before her eyes make her grasp Jasper's shirt sleeve. A vision.**_

_**The sun shining through the trees.**_

_**Their house.**_

_**Liann's grave.**_

_**Liann's dug up grave.**_

_**A panther running through the forest.**_

_**And the finally a flash of red hair and icy blue eyes.**_

_**Alice gasped as Jasper pulled her to arms length and looked at her. Alice's eyes were wide and in shock, her hand shaking.**_

_**"Alice! What did you see?" He said loudly shaking her a bit. As Alice finally focused on him.**_

_**"I..i saw her...I saw Liann." Jasper's eyes widened in shock.**_

_**" it cant be! She's dead."**_

_**"I saw her. it was her..." Alice said still shaking, Jasper gasped. He stood there shocked as his arms dropped to his side.**_

_**"Impossible..."**_

Chapter 3: Dreams and Phantoms

"Hello?" Jacob called as his voice echoed through the hallways of the house he was in. He soon realized he was in the Cullen's house, he slowly walked up the stairs heading toward the sun room. Not as soon as he took his first step up the stairs phantoms on Leah and Seth ran past him and up the stairs. He soon heard a chorus of sobs from upstairs. He bolted up the stairs and stared at the scene in front of him. He violently shook his head and sobbed. It was Liann's death, after a few moments he saw himself pass by him and fell to the floor in front of Liann. Real Jacob clung to the wall as he relived her death again. He sobbed loudly as the scene before him froze and a haunting voice called to him.

"Jacob..."

Jacob looked up quickly and stood up as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Why did you kill me Jacob..." Asked the voice as Jake looked around violently as his eyes landed on the spot where Liann's body was.

"Jacob." Came the voice from behind him, Jacob froze in fear of turning around. He soon felt a cold dead hand on his face. Jacob's breathing quickened as he slightly turned his head to see a corpse like Liann smiling at him.

"Let me return the favor Jacob." She spat as she turn him around in one quick swipe and dug her claws across his chest. In that moment Jacob awake screaming in pain and crying feeling his chest for the gapping wounds that weren't there. He laid his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. He was cursed to relive this imprints death until he couldnt stand it.

Back at the Cullen house Alice stood infront of the clan, Bella calmly asked," Alice whats going on?" Alice took a deep breath and looked firmly at her family.

"I had a vision about Liann." She said as everyone stared at her, Rosalie spoke up first a look of shock on her face.

"But thats not possible! She's dead. We heard her heart stop!" She frown as Emmett comforted her. Alice nodded and sighed, "I know what i saw. My visions sometime may not come true but i can feel that this one will. I cant put my finger on it but it feels like something else is at work here." She said looking at her family. Everyone fell slient and nodded to eachother.

"well lets get ready for her. We need to be prepaired." Smiled Esme as she stood up, everyone else gave a smile as well. But what they couldnt hear was the soft beat of a heart in the distance.

Ya I know its short but i dont really want to give much away in this chapter. I have big stuff planned! So please comment! I want to hear you veiws and give me your ideas if you have any! 3 love you all.


	5. Cosmic Love

Hey readers! Back with a new chapter! I know ive been gone for a long time but im back and ready to throw out more chapters! Ill probably post up 2 new stories so watch for them!

::RECAP::

_**Back at the Cullen house Alice stood infront of the clan, Bella calmly asked," Alice whats going on?" Alice took a deep breath and looked firmly at her family.**_

_**"I had a vision about Liann." She said as everyone stared at her, Rosalie spoke up first a look of shock on her face.**_

_**"But thats not possible! She's dead. We heard her heart stop!" She frown as Emmett comforted her. Alice nodded and sighed, "I know what i saw. My visions sometime may not come true but i can feel that this one will. I cant put my finger on it but it feels like something else is at work here." She said looking at her family. Everyone fell slient and nodded to eachother.**_

_**"well lets get ready for her. We need to be prepaired." Smiled Esme as she stood up, everyone else gave a smile as well. But what they couldnt hear was the soft beat of a heart in the distance.**_

::Chatper 5:: **Cosmic Love**

_A falling star fell from your heart And landed in my eyes I screamed aloud, as it tore through them And now it's left me blind_

It was so cold...

Cold and dark, I could barely move...I couldn't see. I was blind, no star were in the sky, no moon. I needed to get out of here! I was trapped in a dark prison for to long, my beast was growling violently from being caged.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight In the shadow of your heart _

The sky was black, like the stars and moons have been blown out of the night, leaving in the blackest of nights. My heart ached painfully in my chest, like someone was stabbing it with a sharp dagger. It was burn my very soul, i felt so much sorrow that my eye prickled with heavy tears. I could bare it any longer as i started to claw my way out. My hand conneted with wood as i struck it hard with my weak pale hands. I growled at it, IT WOULD NOT KEEP ME CAGED! NEVER!

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat I tried to find the sound But then it stopped and I was in the darkness So darkness I became_

In the distance i could hear heartbeats, heartbeats of ones i knew. I clawed more with strength i didnt know i still had. I gave a final growl as my hand broke the wooden prison around letting the dirt from above me rain down on my face. I began to dig violently. Soon i was met with the starry sky and the big glorious moon that smiled down at me. I took a breath as i smiled back at it.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight In the shadow of your heart  
>I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map And knew that somehow I could find my way back Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too So I stayed in the darkness with you<em>

I crawled out of the hole i made, i looked from the sky to my surroundings. I knew this forest, i knew well. It was then i realized i was no longer dead, i was alive. The spirits let me come back, back to my friends, to my family, to...I shook my head at the thought of Jaocb, he didnt want me. He never did, i had to learn that Jacob...my jake...wasnt mine at all, he never was. With that i let out a roar that spared through the night and echoed through the forest being carried by the wind.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight In the shadow of your heart _

Back at the reservation, all the wolves looked up at the moon and stars hearing the roar of the wind that made them howl in return. It was then that Jacob felt a pull...a pull so strong his body locked up and he fell to the ground. There was a spark... a link...he heard it loud and clear, but he could understand nor believe it. His wolf clawed at his skin again to be free and run to the source of the spark. Jake's heart was exploding with emotion a call that told him to run and run fast. And thats just what he did.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight In the shadow of your heart_

_Ahem...so ya. I know this maybe short and not the best chapter but i hope you guys like it either way ! Tell what you think give me ideas. How should Jake act once he stops running? How should Leann act toward Jake?_


End file.
